SOS Let The Music Play
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' SOS  Let The Music Play . Deuce/Tinka. T-rated for language. Please R&R and Enjoy Yourself.


**A/N: Hey, Shake It Up fans. It's Lacie AKA DontBeAHater with another Jordin Sparks songfic. Why I only do her songfic in this fandom? Because my favorite singer in my favorite fandom, it only makes sense.**

**The song that inspired me this time was Miss Jordin Sparks' party track _SOS (Let The Music Play)_ and the couple I'm using is Deuce x Tinka. Nobody's has ever written about these two until now. Yeah, I feel like I'm making history.**

**Listen guys, the only Shake It Up couple I like is Rocky x CeCe. I write about the others is because I'm exploring my skills as a writer. So don't think I'm in to 'Rocky x Deuce' or 'CeCe x Ty' because I'm not.**

**Anyway, please enjoy it. And please keep your hater comments to yourself. I don't want to hear it.**

* * *

><p><em>Deuce's POV<em>

**(S-S-S-S) **

**(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S **

**(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S**

I heard this song before. Where have I heard it, though?

Who made this song?

As I moved across the crowded dance floor, trying to get to the bar, my curiosity was getting the best of me.

**What's up girlfriend **

**Somethings going on **

**You got a look about you**

This song was awesome.

I wonder who made it.

When I made it to the clear area of the bar, a familiar figure in my life was already there.

**Tell me what's wrong **

**(Is that your) boyfriend? **

**Handsome with that girl on the floor**

"Hey, Ty! What's up, man?", I greeted my best friend by slapping his hand.

"What's up, man? Didn't know you were gonna be here."

"I didn't know you were gonna be here. What ARE you doing here?"

**We gotta dance now **

**Time to show our weapons of choice**

"I'm on a date."

"With?"

"Someone we know very well."

**(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S **

**Is All I Need to send **

**Just A Little Text**

"Okay, can't be Rocky because she's your sis. Can't be CeCe because she's with Gunther. Can't be Tinka because she got a man. Can't be Miles because she don't roll that way so it's..."

I saw him smirk.

"Dude! You here with Manny?"

**I'm Calling All The Girls **

**(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I **

**You Know its not the end**

"Yup!", he sound proud of it. I would to. Manny was FINE!

"Where she at?"

And almost on cue, I felt an arm wrapped around my neck and heard a "Hey Deucey!"

**Don't take it lying down **

**No crying now it's your world**

"Hey, Manny. Quick question."

"Lay it on me."

"That's my job.", Ty chimed in, causing me to laugh.

**Let The Music Play **

**You Won't Get Away **

**Just Get the Groove**

Manny swiped at him. "Shut up, Ty! What's your question, Deuce?"

"Who sing this song?"

I asked her because she's very into music and knows about every artist.

**And then he'll come back to you again **

**(Let it Play!) **

**Let the music play**

"It's my future wife, Jordin Sparks. It's called SOS (Let The Music Play). Why?"

"Because it's awesome."

"Hey, ain't that Tinka's boyfriend over there?", he pointed and sure enough, there he was. He was grinding between two girls.

**He won't get away **

**This groove he can't ignore **

**He won't leave you anymore **

**(Let it Play!)**

"That dick! He cheating on Tinka like that!", I snarled, furious at the scene I was witnessing.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Me?", he ain't my boyfriend, why should I do something?

**S.O.S **

**(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S **

**S.O.S**

"Yeah, you. You like Tinka. You better do something about him."

"I don't like her all that much."

"Yeah, you do. So do something about him."

**That crazy chick **

**Don't know who she's messing with **

**Look in her eyes**

"Look at her. She's molesting him on the dance floor.", Ty remarked.

"Yeah, Deuce. Go handle him before Tinka finds out."

"Too late.", Ty said, pointing at the door.

**She's mentally undressing him **

**(Now Listen) girlfriend **

**Lets step back right now**

I looked to see Tinka staring at him with tears in her eyes. She ran off into another part of the club.

"I would go after her but you know, with security being so tight.", I spoke truthfully.

"Go wild, bro. I know the owner of this place. I got you."

**Better get your hands off (Yeah) **

**Cause we about to get down**

Both Ty and I looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know the owner?", we asked at the same time.

"I did a few favors for him recently."

**(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S **

**I'm calling out again **

**Just a little text**

"What favors?", Ty asked.

"It's nothing like THAT, Ty!"

"Tell me, what kind of favors?"

**And you're surrounded by your girls **

**(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I know how its gonna end **

**Won't take it lying**

**No crying now it's your world**

She completely ignored him. "Deuce, go find your woman. I got you. Go while I'll explain to Ty that NOTHING happened."

"What favors? Tell me!"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Manny.", She gently pushed me onto the dance floor, as I started my journey to find the distress blonde that capture my heart.

**Let The Music Play **

**You Won't Get Away **

**Just Get the Groove**

As I moved across the popular night club, one thought came to mind.

What favors did Manny do for the owner?

I hope it wasn't anything sexual.

**And then he'll come back to you again **

**(Let it Play!) **

**Let the music play**

Anyway, my mind shouldn't be on my blue-eyed friend. It should be on Tinka.

Just when I was about to give up my search, a painful sob rang in my ear.

Found her.

**He won't get away **

**This groove he can't ignore **

**He won't leave you anymore**

I need another sound to find her.

I heard another sob that was coming from the VIP area.

Okay, I found her. But what was I going to say to her?

**Let The Music Play **

**You Wont Get Away **

**Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)**

I will know when I see her.

I walked into the booth and found the beautiful blonde. Her hands were covering her face, her hair fall forward, casting a shadow over her face.

But ever though the hands and hair, you still could see the big, salty tears making their way down her face.

**And then he'll come back to you again **

**(Let it Play!) **

**Let the music play**

I felt heartbroken to see my girl like this.

Wait... she wasn't my girl. Yet.

Too much listening to Manny.

**He won't get away **

**This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**He won't leave you anymore**

**(Let it Play!)**

"Hey, Tink.", I said soft enough that she would hear me.

"Hello, Deuce.", she said, her voice raspy from crying, her blue eyes now bloodshot from too constant crying she just did.

"You okay?"

**Get it on, no one stands a chance **

**Can't get enough and when we start to dance **

**Come with me now**

This is not the proper song for this situation! We need a sad or romance song for this!

"Yes. Vhy do you ask?"

"Well, I know you saw Frankie grinding against those girls, and...", I saw her about to overflow with tears again.

**Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**Just blow it up **

**Gonna hit the ground (Hit the ground!)**

"... I was wondering if you were okay."

"Y-yes, I'm okay.", the dame of tears was about to break.

"I-if he wants better, attractive girls, then it's h-his choice.", She said, tears flowing from her eyes.

**Get it on no one stands a chance **

**Can't get enough (Oh whoa) **

**And when we start to dance**

I don't know it happened but next time I knew, I was embracing her, her head resting on my white, button-down dress shirt.

Yeah, I get dressed up when I go out to the club.

"Shhhh... it's gonna be okay.", I whispered, trying to comfort her, stroking her soft, long hair.

**Come with me now **

**Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**Just blow it up**

**Gonna hit the ground (Hit the ground!)**

"Vhat's vrong with me?", she sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Tinka. A guy like that don't deserve a girl like you."

"A girl like me?"

**Let The Music Play **

**You Won't Get Away **

**Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)**

"Yeah, you're prefect, Tink. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and just plain out a good person." I hope I was making her feel better.

"You really think that of me?"

"Of course! Any guy would be lucky to have you.", she stopped crying and was looking in my eyes.

**And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you oh whoa)**

**Let the music play **

**He won't get away (get away)**

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Dang, her smile was beautiful.

And then in a spit second, she kissed me.

I'm gonna pinch myself because I think I just die and went straight to heaven. Excuse me.

**This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**He won't leave you anymore **

**(Let it Play!)**

OW, SHIT! Okay, not dead.

"What was that for?", I asked, still star-struck.

"For making me feel special."

**Let The Music Play **

**You Won't Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**Just Get the Groove**

"You are special to me."

She blushed and giggled.

"Tinka, are you gonna break up with him?"

**And then he'll come back to you again **

**(Let it Play!) **

**Let the music play**

"Yeah, since I found a new boyfriend."

"Really? Who?", I was gonna kick the guy's ass when I found out who.

She giggled again, "You, Deuce."

**He won't get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**This groove he can't ignore **

**He won't leave you anymore**

Okay, no ass kicking.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend?", I gonna confirm it.

"After I break up vith him."

**(Let it Play!) **

**Let The Music Play **

**You Won't Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)**

After Tinka break it off with her boyfriend, we're leaving the club when I got a text.

"Just a minute, babe.", I opened my phone to see it was a text from Manny.

It reads, _'Yo, Bro! If u have any problem from Stinka's ex, just holla at me. I got connections!'_

**Just Get the Groove **

**And then he'll come back to you again **

**(No No No)**

I texted back, _'LOL! Thanks for the backup, babe.'_

_'No prob! U handle ur business, Deucey and USE PROTECTION!'_

I started to chuckle, _'I will. U use protection for Ty, kk?'_

**Let the music play **

**He won't get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S) **

**This groove he can't ignore**

I received a last text from her, _'Dont I always?'_

I chuckled. I love Manny, she's so crazy.

I walked up to Tinka and whispered in her ear, "Wanna go back to my place?"

**He won't leave you anymore **

**(Let it Play!)**

I smirked when she shivered and replied, "Yes, I do."

We were walking out the club when she kissed me again. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I thought _Shake It Off _was the longest song ever. This is longer.**

**So was it good or need improvement? Give me your feedback.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you have a nice day.**


End file.
